<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by violet_sunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354062">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers'>violet_sunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's in the appartment while the heater goes out, and he's freezing. Still, he doesn't call for help. Thankfully May has the foresight to call Tony for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/gifts">happyaspie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/gifts">Emily_F6</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by The Definition of Anything by Happyaspie and Snow Day by Emily_F6. Seriously, go check them out. They're probably some of my favorites on this website.</p><p>I tried using the 'inspired by' feature but I couldn't get it to work so I've gifted it it to them instead, I hope that that's fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday was normally a patrol day for Peter but Mr Stark had asked him to stay home tonight because of the late January blizzard that was on the way. When Peter had argued that it was New York and visibility would be fine for him he man had mentioned that his heater wasn't designed to be used for too long. 

 In the end Peter relented.</p><p>That's why tonight he was laying in bed wrapped in the thickest blanket he owned scrolling through instagram while texting Ned.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not too cold for you Peter," May said from his doorway after knocking.</p><p>"I'm sure May," Peter said slightly exasperated. </p><p>She had asked the question what felt like every 15 minutes. Peter understood, he did after all run a bit colder than most people thanks to the spider-bite, but he was fine.</p><p> Plus, it he enjoyed being cold. Well, kinda. When Peter was younger, he absolutely loved thick blankets. They were his favorite part of winter. But because of the heat always being on, he always got too hot in them. One day Ben suggested that they turn off the heat, or at least set it to a lower temperature so they could use the thick blankets without getting too hot. </p><p>It was the perfect solution. Now, even years later, Peter found himself and May turning down the heat and settling under a small mound of blankets together.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure Pete," May said sounding unconvinced.</p><p>"I'm sure May," Peter said.</p><p>"Ok," she said walking back, not sounding anymore convinced.</p><p>Peter settled down again, making sure his shoulders were covered. What he was really missing were his fuzzy warm pj's but they were currently in the wash. </p><p>10 minutes later he got an excited tech from Ned.</p><p>Ned: Dude, it's gonna me a SNOW DAY tomorrow</p><p>Peter: Really, sweet</p><p>Ned: Ikr, we really needed one</p><p>Peter: Oh we totally did, wanna hang out tomorrow?</p><p>Ned: Sorry man, I can't. My mom knew I was gonna ask and she said she doesn't want either of us going outside tomorrow unless we can get a ride</p><p>Peter: I guess we can't then :(</p><p>Ned: Yeah, too bad :/</p><p>Peter turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and went to tell May the news.</p><p> </p><p>"A snow day, that's just what you need right now," she said when he told her.</p><p>"What do you mean 'jusy what I need right now'," Peter said confused.</p><p>"You've been working really hard lately between school, the AcaDec team, the internship and Spiderman. You need a break. Tomorrow and the rest of the weekend is the perfect opportunity. No homework for you, or patrol or anything. Just take it easy ok," May said putting down the dishtowel and walking over to give him a hug.</p><p>"What if I actually have homework that I need to do," Peter argued.</p><p>"Then that's too bad, I want you to relax this weekend," May said sternly.</p><p>"Ok," Peter said slumping his shoulders in defeat.</p><p>He went back to his room grabbing an extra blanket from the closet for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to the sound of his alarm.</p><p>"Peter the heaters not working right now, it's not so bad right now, but if it gets worse call Tony ok," May said walking in and tucking him in tightly with another blanket.</p><p>Their heater was known to go out for a few hours at a time. It had been doing it for a few years, but before it was just dropping a few degrees, now it completely shut off. Since they weren't home all the time it wasn't really an issue, but lately, since it had been getting worse they had started staying at friends houses when it got too cold.</p><p>"Ok May," Peter half-mumbled.</p><p>"Love you," she said planting a quick kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Love you too," he said.</p><p>He just barely heard the door close as she left before he was fast asleep again.</p><p>When he woke up a few hours later he was freezing. Confused he looked around the room before remembering that the heater was down.</p><p>That and thanks to his slight lack of thermoregulation he didn't have enough body heat to stay warm even with the mini-mount Everest of blankets on top of him. </p><p>He sat up slowly trying to figure out what he should do. </p><p>His first course of action should be to warm up. And how could he do that, you might ask. By making soup of course.</p><p>He gingerly set his toe down on the cold wood. He hissed as he forced himself to keep his toe down before eventually slowly rolling the rest of his foot down to the heel so it was all exposed to the wood. </p><p>Then he did the same for the other foot. </p><p>After that he slowly shuffled to his door and out the hall.</p><p>The appartment sounded different in the cold. Sounded more still. It felt like he was at a museum alone. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. </p><p>"Ohhhh crap," he whispered to himself as he realized he would have to handle the cold pan and utensils.</p><p>He reached out to the handle of the fridge door before realizing his mistake. Everything he needed would be in the cupboards, not that fridge.</p><p>He went over and reached an arm out of the nearest cupboard</p><p>His feet were now starting to hurt thanks to the cold. He could feel it in his bones.</p><p>After unsuccessfully looking for a soup packet, or even some instant noodles he gave up and went to the couch deciding to wait out the cold. The heater would eventually kick back in, until then he would just curl up in a ball with his blankets. 

Somehow he manage to fall back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A little later he was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his door.</p><p>"Peter, are you in there," came a familiar voice.</p><p>"Mr Stark," Peter asked sleepily.</p><p>"The one and only," the man responded.</p><p>"Uhhh, hi, what are you doing here" Peter asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you once you open the door, I feel ridiculous taking to a piece of wood," Mr Stark told him.</p><p>"Ok, give me a sec," Peter said slowly getting up from the couch.</p><p>He shuffled over to the door and braced himself before turning the icy doorknob.</p><p>"Kid, are you ok, you don't look so hot," Mr Stark asked once the door was open. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a warm looking winter coat and an ushanka on his head.</p><p>"Well, I mean, it is the middle of January, I don't think anyone looks hot right now," Peter said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Good to know you're bad jokes are still intact," Mr Stark said looking unimpressed. But Peter could see the slight tug at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"Are we just gonna stand there or can I come in," Mr Stark asked.</p><p>"Sorry Mr Stark, yeah, come in, come in," Peter said</p><p>"Geez Pete, it's freezing in here," he said once he walked in.</p><p>"Yeah, the heater will probably kick in again soon though," Peter said with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, no, pack a bag you're coming home with me," Mr Stark said decisively.</p><p>"I-what," Peter said.</p><p>"It's too cold for you to stay here on you're own kid," Mr Stark said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>"Actually this is why I came, you're aunt called me an hour ago asking me to check on you. She's been calling you all day but you haven't answered. She figured you were just sleeping but she wanted me to check," he explained.</p><p>"My phone's in my room," Peter said by way of explanation.</p><p>Mr Stark nodded. "Why don't you why you're coat, clearly you're too cold to do anything else and I'll get you're phone for you ok," he said..</p><p>Peter quickly agreed. He already had a room at the tower with plenty of clothes. And since May had banned him from homework this weekend he wouldn't need his backpack or anything.</p><p>He shucked off the blankets and put on a sweater and his coat. He pulled his boots on his feet and stuck his hat haphazardly onto his curls before meeting his mentor at the door.</p><p>Unfortunately his winter gear had been sitting in a cold closet all day and was therefore also cold. Mr Stark handed Peter his phone and he stuck it, and his hands in his pockets as they headed out to the car. </p><p>Thankfully it was one of his more subtle ones. </p><p>"You drove here on you're own," Peter said surprised when then genius got into the front.</p><p>"It's Happy's day off," the man said waving his hand.</p><p>Peter quickly slid into the passenger seat and was relived when Mr Stark out the heat on full blast.</p><p>"What I want to know is why you didn't call me earlier," Mr Stark said once he got in the road.</p><p>"Sorry," Peter said sincerely, "but it didn't cross my mind. When I got it up and went to make something for myself it just got too hard and too cold so I went to the couch. My phone was in my room and I didn't even want to get like an apple or someone," Peter quickly explained.</p><p>His mentors face softened a little.</p><p>"Next time buddy I want you to call me, that way we can avoid a spider flavoured popsicle next time ok," he said gently.</p><p>"I will," Peter said nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the tower Mr Stark whipped up some spaghetti for them and while Peter finished off his extra big portion he prepped the hot cocao and popcorn. May had made it explicitly clear that Peter was to relax this weekend.</p><p>He got Peter on the couch and pulled his massive blanket out and spread it over them. Despite the fact that the blanket claims to be able to cover 4 people comfortably, Peter decided to sit right next to him, curled into his side. When he did so Tony felt so much love for the boy on his side. </p><p>Eventually with the hot cocao and the warm blanket the two of them fell asleep.</p><p>That's how Pepper found them later. </p><p>Both of them curled up against each other under a thick blankets with  a movie playing gently in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>